Promessas Não Devem Ser Quebradas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. Resposta ao Desafio da June. Raizen decide firmar uma trégua antes de sua morte. Será o coração de Mukuro forte o bastante? - Reposted


**Hi minna! Voltei, com a resposta ao desafio da June Briefs.**

**Eu já hava pensado nessa casal antes, até havia lido uma fics deles juntos, simpatizava e muito. Mas escrê-los... ah... foi outra história. Foi então que percebi como eles realmente poderiam dar certo juntos. Como se encaixavam tão perfeitamente perto um do outro numa mesma frase.**

**Obrigada pelo desafio, June! Foi um prazer escrever essa fic, e espero que tenham o mesmo quando lerem!**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

**Ps.: YYH não me pertence, mas todo mundo já sabe disso.**

* * *

Promessas Não Devem Ser Quebradas

Raizen fechou os olhos, ouvindo o barulho de seu estômago, infalível naquela mesa hora.

Suspirou.

Por que ainda mantinha aquela promessa?

Virou-se de lado, escondendo o rosto ente aqueles cabelos vermelhos.

"Você devia se alimentar, Raizen."

Ele abraça Mukuro, que se ajeita ao corpo dele, murmurando alguma coisa entre seu sono e o calor macio dos braços em volta dela.

Ela estava certa.

Ela sempre estava certa.

Diabos, como amava aquela mulher! Mais que qualquer outro sentimento que já tivera, o amor que sentia pela guerreira youkai o preenchia por dentro, acima de sua fome, seus instintos, de seu próprio existir.

Mas promessas eram promessas.

E se ele quebrasse uma, talvez ela não entenderia que ele jamais quebraria outra.

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, ignorando a dor costumeira.

O cheiro que vinha dela o entorpecia de qualquer dor passageira. Ou eterna.

oOo

"A que devo a honra?"

Ele olhou bem de perto para aquela figura estranha, cheia de faixas que lhe cobriam o rosto e o corpo, com as mãos ainda presas em uma algema de ferro.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, intrigado pelo cheiro fresco que vinha daquelas faixas, um cheiro que misturava rosas selvagens do Makai com algo mais amargo, mais forte... era uma mulher, com toda certeza! Mukuro, a quem todos temiam, era uma mulher por debaixo daquelas faixas!

E que mulher devia ser, com aquele cheiro forte e marcado lhe saltando a pele...

"Quero propor uma aliança. Não me importo se nossa guerra continuar eternamente. Mas logo vou morrer, e quero saber se é forte o bastante para derrotar Yomi."

"Eu sou."

"Isso é o que vamos ver."

Mukuro se pôs em posição de ataque, mas Raizen não fez menção de se mexer. Ele levantou a mão, a pedindo que parasse.

"Como disse, vim propor uma aliança, mulher. Não preciso saber como lutas. Sei o quão forte você é. Sinto o seu cheiro."

"Meu... meu cheiro!"

"Forte. Seu corpo é forte, sim, já vi muitas lutas suas. Mas para derrotar Yomi, precisas de mais que isso. Precisa ter um coração forte também."

Ele pôde sentir a surpresa por trás dos panos que a escondia, seu olho se arregalando por um breve momento. Ela se aproximou mais um passo, o olhando firme nos olhos.

"Que tipo de aliança me propões?"

"De não agressão. Não deixarei mais que nenhum dos meus desafie os teus sem justa causa, e não haverá mais guerras entre nossos limites."

Ela pareceu ponderar por um longo tempo. Ainda sem tirar os olhos dos dele, ela movimentou levemente a cabeça, positivamente.

"Aceito."

"Então está acertado."

Ele faz uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, se virando para sair. Caminha lento, as pernas quase não obedecendo, como se o cheiro dela ficasse mais forte, mais agudo dentro de suas narinas... ele faz menção de abrir a porta, quando ouve a voz dela soar forte, mas rouca:

"Quando?"

Ele se vira, o olhar indagador.

"Quando vai morrer, Raizen?"

Ele se volta totalmente para ela, intrigado com a pergunta. O que importaria quanto tempo ainda lhe restava?

Como se lendo sua mente, através dos olhos que ela fitava tão intensamente, Mukuro se antecipa logo em dizer:

"Para eu saber quanto tempo ainda tenho para tornar meu coração mais forte, como diz."

No canto dos lábios, ele deixa saltar um meio-sorriso. Ironia. Num tom forte e cruel que toda ironia verdadeira deve ter.

"Nisso, posso ajudar você."

"Você pode?"

Ah... ele conhecia aquele tom. Foi a primeira vez que ela lhe deixara a voz soar mais fraca, mais feminina, quase doce, arisca... como ela. Ele sorriu. Explodia por dentro, numa ânsia de poder vê-la por debaixo daquele pano.

"Vá aos meus aposentos essa noite, e te mostrarei que sim."

Ele já ia se retirar, quando ouviu a voz já longe da youkai.

"Não sou uma meretriz, tampouco tenho tais atributos."

"Se tens medo de um aliado, Mukuro, que dirá de um inimigo que há te de enxergar não importa quantos panos use?"

E saiu, sem esperar resposta.

Naquela noite, ela apareceu.

Entre as cortinas de sua janela, Raizen viu uma esguia figura feminina, nua, pouco iluminada pela Lua Minguante que se escondia atrás dela. Ela tinha cabelos curtos, vermelhos como chamas. E o olhava, com os olhos firmes e fingidos.

Movia-se silenciosa entre a escuridão e a luz do luar, esgueirando a janela, até se tornar totalmente visível ao espectador.

Raizen olha para o corpo queimado, exposto como uma ferida aberta e bruta.

Como um coração que sangra aberto e inescrupuloso, tão longe de ser indefeso quanto de ser fraco, pulsando alto e forte para qualquer um que ouse tocá-lo.

E Raizen era o tipo de homem que amava o toque litigioso de corações assim.

"Fui eu mesma que fiz isso em mim. E nunca me arrependi."

Ele tomou mais um passo em direção a ela, os olhos cheios de vontades já sem escrúpulos em esconder seu desejo.

"Foi ferindo meu corpo que eu tornei o meu coração mais forte."

Raizen se aproxima um passo mais, aqueles olhos azuis lutando contra ele. Inutilmente, ele pensava. Jamais venceria o olhar daquela mulher, nem em mil vidas.

"E ainda assim, o que você poderia me oferecer?"

As palavras soam ríspidas, o ar que provêm delas tocando de leve sua boca. Raizen finalmente pára, seus olhos contra os azuis que se apertam, prontos para uma luta. Para matar ou morrer. Ele segura o queixo de Mukuro, e sussurra sobre seus lábios.

"Eu prometo lembrá-la do quanto és linda, até o último dia que eu viver."

oOo

Raizen apertou os olhos, se negando a acordar mais uma vez. Que se danasse aquele barulho! Que se danasse que já era dia e a uma luz impertinente invadia seus aposentos! Era manhã e era tão raro tê-la em seus braços de manhã...

Ouviu um grunhido leve da mulher em seu abraço. Ela se virou, se aninhando ainda mais em seu peito.

Não se conteve então, abriu os olhos.

Ninguém, em todo Makai, poderia imaginar a serenidade com que dormia aquela mulher. Tão forte, tão guerreira, tão sozinha em seu reino e sua guerra...

Tão linda e frágil em suas mãos.

Ele acariciou seu rosto, os dedos passeando pela pele machucada pelo seu passado. Passou os cabelos por trás de sua orelha, sentindo aquele cheiro selvagem que emanava dela. Levaria aquilo para qualquer mundo que fosse. Além da morte, e de qualquer outra existência, ele sempre lembraria daquele cheiro amargo logo de manhã... porque a sentia dentro dele. Sentia por toda sua pele. Porque ele a amava, simplesmente.

Ela se remexeu um pouco mais, ronronando, como um animal manhoso.

Raizen a beijou de leve nos lábios. Mesmo que sabendo que já estava acordada, não queria desfazer aquele quadro em seu rosto, sereno, quieto, perfeito.

"Obrigada."

Ela murmurou, os olhos entreabrindo-se devagar, junto a um tímido sorriso.

"Pelo quê?"

Ela recosta seus lábios no dele, as mãos acariciando aquele rosto de traços fortes.

"Por cumprir sua promessa. Todos os dias da minha vida."

Raizen sorriu, a tomando em seu beijo, corpo, e tudo que lhe era de direito.

Mukuro sorriu, entregando-se pela última vez ao seu amado.

Ela não era só amada. Ela também era linda.

OWARI


End file.
